


happy songs (with titles that don't match)

by stilinskitrash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Band Fic, F/M, Humor, Journalism, New York City, Press and Tabloids, Slow Burn, Social Media, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskitrash/pseuds/stilinskitrash
Summary: They’re new wave rock and rollers who act and look like someone dragged them into the 21st century from the 90s kicking and screaming. They’re cool, calm and collected. They’re dropouts, runaways, orphans and misfits. I want to be them; teens want to be them. Hell, adults want to be them.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i've had this in the works for like a year and i figured the best way to motivate myself was to get some of it out there in the world already!! the chapters will work year by year, from 2009-2014, and the story is told through social media and journalism. any questions, hmm!

####  **E!NEWS: Clarke Griffin leaves band ARK**

_The lead vocalist has issued a statement to fans via her Twitter that she’s left the band ARK that she’s been a part of since 2009._

**By Samantha Woodward**

**Nov. 3rd 2014**

ARK’s lead vocalist Clarke Griffin has issued a statement via her Twitter that she is leaving the band she formed with her friends in 2009. Griffin is an original member and one of two vocalists for the band. No statement has been issued by the band as of yet about a possible replacement or further explanation.

Griffin’s statement reads: “ _It is with the deepest sadness that I can confirm I am leaving ARK. This band helped me in so many ways for so long, but it’s time to move on. This decision has no reflection on the rest of the band or our devoted fans, which we’d be nothing without. I’d like to keep my reasoning’s private for now, but you’ll hear from me soon. Peace and love, always. Clarke x_ ”

Last year ARK released their Sophomore album “Young Years”, which broke into the Top 10 on iTunes. Griffin’s statement also comes only months after the announcement of a UK and European tour. Their latest single “No Good Guys” contains some heavy vocal work from Griffin, leaving fans to only wonder who could fill her boots. E!NEWS contacted Bellamy Blake, ARK’s other lead vocalist, but he wasn’t available for comment, and the tour looks to still go ahead as scheduled.

Details for ARK’s upcoming “Young Years” tour can be found below.


	2. 2009

Hi! Welcome to our Facebook page. We’re called ARK, and we’re a band from the East Coast trying to make it big and play some cool gigs. We take inspiration from punk and rock music, and also like to share music we enjoy on our page. You can hear our new track on our page, “Sky People”, be sure to share it if you enjoy! Contact us for bookings, or even just to talk about our music!

Signed, Bellamy, Clarke, Raven, Monty, Jasper & Octavia.

**2k Likes | 171 Comments | 58 Shares**

**22/06/2009**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

hey people!! It’s Octavia, just wanted to post something on here. :)

we’re working hard with some great new stuff for you all and I’m so excited I just had to share!!! can’t wait for you all to hear it :)) it’s pretty awesome if I do say so myself x

**24/06/2009**

**2.7k Likes | 197 Comments | 20 Shares**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

The band Facebook page is not for you to post random shit, O. Especially things we agreed to keep secret for now. Thanks.

Bellamy.

**25/06/2009**

**1.5k Likes | 99 Comments | 8 Shares**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

####  **BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**August 30th. 2009**

Heading into its fourth year, the ‘Battle of the Bands’ is firmly established as a popular event for the Music Hall of Williamsburg in Brooklyn, NYC. The standards are climbing higher year by year, but there is always a good atmosphere of healthy competitiveness. The roster of bands who get to compete is selected by the venues owners at The Bowery Presents based on a variety of submissions, interviews and smaller rounds. This year’s lineup is looking fierce already, and we can’t wait to see these bands pull out all the stops. Performing at Williamsburg’s Battle of the Bands:

  * Unity Day
  * Dead Hands
  * ARK
  * Fade to Grey
  * Losing Alice
  * Rocket Science



The newest kids on the block this year are ARK, an up and coming alternative group who have been making lots of noise within the rock scene. Seeing how they fare up against old timers such as underground Long Island punks Losing Alice, who won the battle during its first year back in 2006. It’s also worth noting that ARK’s male frontman Bellamy Blake is an alumni of Dead Hands, with which he did a brief stint as their guitarist during 2004, and is credited on their sophomore album Carpe Noctem. Are we in for a reunion or a rivalry? Either way, seeing the two battle it out for the cash prize and promotions should prove very entertaining.

**Music Hall of Williamsburg’s 4th Battle of the Bands event, 20th November. Tickets can be purchased from the venue or online at their website.**

 

—

 

Our debut album, “The 100”, is out now at any (self respecting) store! We’ve spent months perfecting each song, getting the album ready so that it is the best it can be for you guys. Your support throughout, from our cover songs to our singles, has kept us going and kept our passion strong. So now we want you to enjoy our album, a gift from us to you. Slay your demons!

Love from ARK<3

**3.4k Likes | 367 Comments | 210 Shares**

**08/15/2009**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

 **Jaspurrrr** _@therealjasperj_

Happy Halloween!!! This year I’m going as Bellamy.

**09/31/2009**

**176 Retweets | 479 Likes**

 

 **Monty Green** _@montygreen_

You’re brave. RIP.

 

              **Bellamy Blake** _@mrbellamyblake_

                What about me is scary exactly?

 

                 **Clarke Griffin** _@clarkegr_

                If you have to ask...

 

—

 

####  **A Sit Down With The Blakes**

**_November 7th. 2009_ **

**_By Joe Taylor_ **

**It’s nice to be here with you both. Thanks for making the time. How’s your newfound fame treating you?**

**Octavia** : I love it. It’s like being the hottest girl in school. Everyone wants a piece of us!

 **Bellamy** : I mean, it’s not like we’re at the stage of being constantly recognised in the street yet. Maybe in the parts of NYC we frequently have gigs at, but if I went to some town in Texas and claimed I was Bellamy Blake of ARK I’d probably be met with blank stares. It’s sudden and strange though, considering I was playing in bands since way before we formed ARK. But that never really went anywhere.

**How long ago was that?**

**Bellamy** : God, since… 2001? I started hanging around shitty venues begging for spots in bands that needed guitarists or vocalists when I was about 16. Any extra money I could scrape was _something_ for our family. I never hated it, but I met some real assholes. Gained a lot of experience, that’s the bright side.

**Octavia, when did you start drumming? You’re captivating to watch play.**

**Octavia** : Thank you! Bell actually bought me my first drum kit. I was 8 and it had been all I’d wanted for months. Our mom said it was just a phase but I was so insistent that I’d commit to it that somehow Bell managed to help our mom afford one. I never put it down. Suddenly Barbie dolls were incredibly dull.

**I understand that you’re still in high school. What were you like in high school Bellamy?**

**Octavia** : Ha!

 **Bellamy** : Not the perfect student. I skipped class, a lot, and completely flunked half my exams. History was my favourite subject; that one I was proud to pass. I wasn’t in a good place for most of my teens years. Definitely _not_ the best years of my life. I think that’s bullshit. No one’s life should peak at 16 or 18.

**Stop me if I’m crossing a line, but from previous things you’ve both said, it doesn’t seem like you grew up with a lot of parental guidance. Who were your role models?**

**Bellamy** : Yeah, an ill, alcoholic mother with a string of abusive boyfriends was not guidance. As corny as it sounds, I found a lot of my guidance from the musicians I looked up to. Tom Morello [Rage Against the Machine], Serj Tankian [System of a Down], Rick Allen [Def Leppard]... Mom listened to a lot of Johnny Cash so he was another influence in my life, surprisingly. Musicians who are out there expressing themselves, creating awesome music, _and_ making change in the world? That’s rock and roll.

 **Octavia** : Courtney Love is _awesome_ . But, Bellamy was honestly my biggest role model growing up. He was the ultimate parental figure _and_ brother. He comes to my parents evenings, sports events and shows, helps me with homework and mentors me in music. Our mom was never really around to do any of that, even when I was little. Fine, little- _er_. I didn’t know my dad. Bellamy was all I had for a very long time. ARK changed that.

**How did you afford instruments growing up?**

**Bellamy** : We both spent a lot of time after and during school using the music rooms, fucking around with the instruments and getting to grips with them. Music is such an important thing, it angers me that the education system don’t put enough funding into them. But yeah, as O said before, my mom and I saved up for months for Octavia’s drum kit. I got a few guitars second hand from playing in bands or rooting around thrift stores excessively. At one point I think I had seven? Only four of which had the full set of strings and made an okay sound.

**What’s the craziest thing that’s happened to you guys since you started gaining more fans?**

**Octavia** : Sometimes people draw pictures of us! I think that’s really sweet. I’m crap at art. Also, one time a guy turned up to a show with life size cutouts of us all. That was _cool_.

 **Bellamy** : That was _not_ cool. That was very creepy. We’ve already been sent a few strange bits of fan mail. Socks, underwear, people’s mixtapes. Oh, and a girl once told me she had a tattoo of my name, but it was in a very explicit place.

**Did you ever see it?**

**Bellamy** : [Shrugs].

 **Octavia** : Gross, Bell!

**What advice can you give to young aspiring musicians?**

**Octavia** : Uhhh. Eat your greens.

 **Bellamy** : If you think you’ve practiced enough, you’re wrong. Keep going, and don’t compromise on something if it means you’ll be putting off your dreams. It’ll all pay off eventually.

 **_Buy ARK’s debut album_ ** **_“The 100”_ ** **_now!_ **

 

—

 

Happy Christmas guys!!!!!! Thanks to all your support, we could afford to give each other presents. Yay!!! Mine were obviously the coolest given my superior taste in everything. I got some amazing new drumsticks so expect to see them on stage soon!!!! Also Clarke sent me this video to post of us performing a cover of Fairytale of New York by The Pogues :DD So Merry Christmas, from ARK to you!!

_One video attachment._

**12/25/2009**

**5k Likes | 263 Comments | 506 Shares**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

Hey everyone! Oh, wow, did you see that? A sentence, with one exclamation mark! Oh my god, I did it again. Take notes, Octavia. Please. For the sake of the band. Anyway Happy Christmas, or whatever. Drink mulled wine and be merry.

Raven

**12/27/2009**

**4.5k Likes | 224 Comments | 175 Shares**

**More on:** _https.//arkmusic.com_

 

—

 

 **Raven Reyes** _@thatsnotraven_

Nearly Happy New Year guys. Hope you’ll stick with us. I’ll be kissing whoever in the band is closest 2 me tonight.

**12/31/2009**

**96 Retweets | 399 Likes**

 

                 **Clarke Griffin** _@clarkegr_

                I’ll be available ;)

 

                **Raven Reyes** _@thatsnotraven_

                _@clarkegr_ Sounds unlikely but ok. I’ll hunt u down.


	3. 2010

**Clarke Griffin** _ @clarkegr _

New years resolution: alcohol bad.

**01/01/2010**

**201 Retweets | 528 Likes**

**Octavia** _ @octaviablake93 _

                Mood

**Bellamy Blake** _@mrbellamyblake_

__ _ @octaviablake93 _ And how would you know?

**Octavia** _@octaviablake93_

_ @mrbellamyblake _ I’ll be declining comments at this time

 

—

 

####  **ROLLING STONE: Meet ARK, the Small Town Punks Making Big Noise**

_ The young adolescents have managed to whip up a storm that’s slowly spreading throughout the whole nation. But who are they? _

**By George Branson**

**February. 17th 2010**

They’re new wave rock and rollers who act and look like someone dragged them into the 21st century from the 90s kicking and screaming. They’re cool, calm and collected. They’re dropouts, runaways, orphans and misfits. I want to be them; teens want to be them. Hell, adults want to be them.

Clarke Griffin is the lead vocalist of ARK. She’s a New York native, the daughter of a  Doctor and an  Environmental Engineer , classically trained in piano and singing, a med school dropout and a sport nut. Five foot two of blonde hair dipped in pink and lots of denim, she’s intimidating, and can keep a room silent with just a look (which I’ve witnessed). That’s when she’s not using her words that is, of which she’s entirely capable of crafting everything she says to hit you just where it hurts. Behind all of this, Griffin is the mama bear of the group. A rocky relationship with her own mother never deterred her from following her dreams, or inspiring her band members to do the same.

But she’s not alone - Bellamy Blake is up next, eldest member and the lead vocalist alongside Griffin, as well as a true shredder on guitar. Blake’s from the same side of the pond as Griffin, born and bred in the Bronx where he played  crappy underground gigs with various bands throughout his teens, searching for an outlet that could match his talent. He’s reclusive and defensive towards people he hardly knows, but watching him around his fellow members is almost infectiously amusing. He’s the stern face behind their punk look, but the soft and protective heart at the centre of the band.

Octavia Blake is Bellamy in miniature. She’s his younger sister, but so much more. Octavia holds her own, as one of the youngest and most talented female drummers on the scene right now. Hell, maybe even one of the youngest and most talented drummers  _ ever _ . The fiery brunette is a whirlwind of arms and drumsticks on the stage, and full of irresistible charisma. She grew up relying on her brother, as the Blake siblings found themselves orphans by the time Octavia was 14. Their dynamic is unpredictable and admittedly scary, but the pair found an outlet for expression in their music, and created a place for fans to seek an outlet of their own.

Bassist Raven Reyes is unmatched. Focused, intelligent, determined and headstrong, the mechanic has an IQ that would outshine most of us and fingers lighter and quicker than conceivable. Reyes was also raised in New York, but in Queens. She later met Clarke Griffin at college, and the pair hit it off like a house on fire. After a brief stint in her now ex’s (see:  Finn Collins ) band  Spacewalkers , Reyes was the last join to ARK in 2009, and it’s hard to imagine a version of them without her.

That leaves the misfits; Monty Green is perhaps the most docile of the band. Well, comparably. Son of  agriculture scientists , Green led a sleepy life in suburban Massachusetts until being introduced to the guitar by his uncle on his 10th birthday. What followed was years of practicing, refusing to follow his parents footsteps, and many, many Metallica CDs. He’s a whizz on a computer - a real millennial - and a jack-in-the-box of fantastic one liners.

Jasper Jordan could easily be written off as the weakest of ARK by anyone who hasn’t seen them in action. He’s their keyboard player, percussion artist and sound mixer, and a master of crafting rhythms behind a deck. Several turns as a  DJ after he scraped himself through high school made him a known name around the tiny drum and bass scene in his home city, Boston. Jordan adds the finishing touches to ARK’s originality, and watching him flit around stage is truly mesmerizing, as well as his  signature aviator goggles and floppy, out of control locks.

Their first album, ambiguously titled “ The 100 ”, was snatched off the shelves in a storm of excitement upon release early this year. Singles such as “ Slay Your Demons ” and “ What Defines Us ” snuck their way into the charts and everybody’s heads within weeks. They went from tiny, local gigs and supporting whatever bands would take them, to selling out venues within days of releasing tickets. And it’s only looking up from here. ARK recently  hinted at the production of album 2 already being talked about, and talks of  overseas tour dates on top of their fall American ones.

You can buy “The 100” at most retail stores now, as well as issues of Rolling Stone with exclusive photos of ARK and an interview with bassist Raven Reyes on the ups and downs of their growing popularity.

 

—

 

Wow, hi everyone. It’s Monty! Just wanted to make clear how grateful and overwhelmed I am for all our fans! I’m typing this from my family home in Massachusetts, taking a little break. Our family dog is by my side lol, she’s called Lola and she’s a dachshund and collie cross. She’s so cute I wish I could take her with us on tour, but I think she prefers it here. Clarke and I went on a great hike the other week when we had some free time, Octavia and Jasper have been playing around with some tunes that you could hear about soon, Raven is working hard on her dissertation, Bellamy is Bellamy (meaning angsty and brooding) but has discovered a newfound talent for baking. (Even if he burns most things.)

Hope everyone is well!

**02/14/2010**

**4.2k Likes | 196 Comments | 110 Shares**

**More on** :  _ https.//arkmusic.com _

 

—

 

####  **“So much of my life was trying to meet other people’s expectations of myself, and falling short.” Clarke Griffin talks success in the industry and setting expectations for herself.**

####  **By Sandra Lang**

**04/25/2010**

Clarke Griffin has spent the past five minutes changing her mind about what drink to order. She's currently a few weeks into a self-enforced coffee ban, so perhaps meeting at a coffee shop was a bad move. "I've been feeling anxious a lot recently, so I’m experimenting without it." She settles eventually on an alcoholic drink, before remembering that it’s still before 5PM. She’s been running on all-nighters and sleepless nights getting ready for their upcoming tour this fall.

Although, Griffin seems to have spent most of the past two years like this – rushing from place to place, keeping her bandmates in line, trying to catch up with herself. In 2009, they signed to Jaha Records and finally gave us their debut album, The 100. It was the perfect blend of music they’d teased us with before (Sky People) and stuff we hadn’t seen from them before, making for an album that was swept off the shelves. They’ve secured nominations as “Best Newcomer” at a selection of award shows, and time will tell if it pays off. Their music's anthemic sweep, its dramatic untangling of heartache, youth and pain has earned them a fanbase who have become willing to discuss and be open about their own troubles, inspired by Griffin and Blake’s openness about loss and mental health. But Griffin is struggling to keep up with it.

"There’s an expectation that’s been built up, that we always have to be that open with fans. As open as we were on the album, I mean. It’s kind of scary, as generally I’m quite a private person, music is just an exception" she says, sipping on the tea she settled for in the end. "So much of my life was trying to meet other people’s expectations of myself, and falling short. I worry that I’ve set a precedent for how open I am with fans and the serious subjects our songs sometimes tackle. Yeah, sometimes I do want to sing about my relationship with my parents or dealing with anxiety or my romantic relationships. Other times I’d rather focus on the feeling of letting go or just hanging out with my friends. Sometimes the most heartbreaking thing to hear as an artist is that you've provided others with strength when you can't find it in your own self."

With barely a moment to reflect on the whirlwind of success they were experiencing, ARK found themselves in the studio, planning their next move. But the band were feeling the effects. “We were so used to doing our own thing, being our own people, that working under a label and adhering to an image quickly became exhausting.” Griffin explains, referencing their discreet leaving of label  Jaha Records . “It’s like, in the past if I wanted to tweet ‘fuck McDonalds, I could hypothetically do it without repercussion. Every opinion I had and every comment I wanted to make had to be thought out, ran by the others, and over-thought a million times before I felt okay sharing it. It shouldn’t have to be that way.” Since signing with  Polis Records , Griffin explains that they’ve been much happier, and feel as though they’ve been handed back the reins. This is evident just from one sit down, noting Griffin’s body language and candid honesty. Not only has she come into her skin, but the band have been widely accepted by both the indie and the mainstream.

“It’s nice to have some of our audience know our chart hits, and then to have those fans that know every song before we’ve even put it out there,” she explains. “Just knowing we can touch anyone in such a way with our music is just amazing. We never thought we’d leave the dingy NYC clubs we’d play in to afford to eat.” But you’d never accuse the band of flaunting their newfound money. Griffin is understated, oftenly donning denim jackets and torn jeans, classic band tees and Dr Martens that look like they’ve been through hell and back. Today she’d sporting a  _ The Smiths _ t-shirt under some plaid, her nails bitten down with the paint chipped, and her hair on “probably day five, dry shampoo is my saviour.”

I dare to ask the question everyone’s been asking on the internet; is there something between her and co-vocalist/guitarist Bellamy Blake? She laughs, not appearing too offended or tired by the question. “If you find out, let me know.” Griffin shrugs cryptically, before taking a drink of her tea and making it evident that the conversation is over. It’s not hard to put the pieces together, her and Blake have a chemistry on stage that isn’t done justice through pictures and videos. We’ve all seen the backstage photos of them practically overlapping each other on sofas and in bars. Clarke being cagey about it is understandable, in fact, the mystery probably makes them even more popular with fans.

Before leaving, Griffin makes sure to tip the baristas and sign an autograph or two of some fans who’ve spotted her. The genuine smile she gives them is hard to forget, she really does enjoy her experiences with them. She hints vaguely about some new music, details I’m told I can’t possibly reveal yet. “Keep an eye on our social media in the next few months,” she teases, before leaving to camouflage with the crowd.

 

—

 

####  **POLIS MAG: EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH ARK**

_ The hot new rock band from the East coast bringing a fresh, young take on the genre. _

**By Cassie Milligan**

**May. 3rd 2010**

**How are you all? Sorry Monty couldn’t join us.**

**Clarke** : He had some family commitments. We’re all good though, right?

**Jasper** : Is “good” code for hungover as shit?

  
**How long have you all known each other? How did you meet? You act like you’ve known each other since the womb.**

**Raven** : [ _ laughs _ ] Well, I knew Bellamy because we were basically NYC neighbours. Bellamy  _ obviously _ knew Octavia. Clarke went to boarding school with Monty and briefly Jasper; Jasper knew Octavia through the drum and bass scene, Clarke and I met at college. Complicated, we know. Eventually we all just clicked.

**Bellamy** : I haven’t been able to escape them since.

  
**What inspired you to make music together?** **  
  
**

**Jasper** : We have no other skills.

**Raven** : Money.

**Clarke** : Ignore them; we weren’t the perfect cookie cutter example of well behaved kids. We all had issues, we all needed a way to vent. Music helped express and channel our emotions in less destructive ways.

**Who are your major influences? You all seem to be into pretty different stuff, so how does you all coming together to create a sound work?**

**Bellamy** : Clarke, Raven and I are into pretty similar shit. We all rock out to Guns N’ Roses, Aerosmith, The Clash etc. Clarke is into some newer alternative rock too. But I’m really inspired and motivated by the older rock titans.

**Clarke** : Green Day, Blink-182, I saw Fall Out Boy before they went on hiatus. [ _ laughs _ ] And don’t let Bellamy’s cool rock-and-roll persona fool you. He was totally tearing up to Oasis the other day.

**Raven** : I love a bit of R&B, like Missy Elliott or Alicia Keys. Imagine if we got Missy Elliott to feature on a song, how wild would that be?

**Jasper** : We’ve got more chance of charting in the country music top 100 than that happening, Reyes.

**Bellamy** : Octavia was kind of forced into my music taste. But she loves a good ballad – I know this from living in the same house as her for 17 years. She’ll deny any mention of her boyband phase. And Jasper and Monty will listen to anything. 

**Jasper** : Hey! That may be true, but we have identities. My playlist at the moment is pretty dominated by Gorillaz, though.

  
**Where have you performed? You’re just getting started in the mainstream, but you must have played some dingy venues.**

**Clarke** : Bars in town small towns, community events, fairs and local business openings. Literally anywhere. Can’t say many of them were particularly safe.

**Which songs do you perform most frequently? “What Defines Us” is currently charting. Do you ever play any covers?**

**Octavia** : That song is a bitch to play live.

**Clarke** : We’re so grateful and fortunate that it’s been so well received. We play it  a lot because at smaller venues it’s what most people know us for and have come to hear. “Sky People” is a lesser known one that’s really popular among fans, and one of the first we ever released, before the release of the album.

**Bellamy** : We used to play covers because it’s what venues would pay us for. They didn’t want to hear our original stuff because they didn’t like it. Didn’t fit their “vibe”.

**Who writes your songs? What are the main themes or topics for most of your songs? We hear a lot about identity, family and growing up.**

**Raven** : Clarke and Bell do most of the songwriting, and then they pass on their ideas to us, sometimes vice versa.   


**Bellamy** : Yeah, well as Clarke mentioned earlier, we weren’t perfect citizens as teens. Music is our outlet. A lot of inspiration comes from what we went through. More than half of us were even in trouble with the law at one point or another.

**Jasper** : We’ll let you guess who.

**Bellamy** : So there’s a lot of angst in the earlier songs. The later songs for the album like “From the Ashes” are more upbeat in comparison because they’re more about overcoming these issues we faced, rising up and moving on.

**Clarke** : I’ve probably written hundreds of songs, and more than half of them you’ll never hear. Some are about my family, some are about school, and some were made up waiting in line for food. I don’t really limit myself to specific themes.

**Could you briefly describe the music-making process?** **  
**

**Jasper** : Blake and Griffin write the thing, pass it to us, we do more things, thing becomes better thing, thing gets released. Boom.

**Some of you are still in education, or working jobs. How do you manage rehearsals?**

**Octavia** : Bellamy won’t let me drop out of school. Working rehearsals around schoolwork is  _ such _ a bore. But I only have a year left.

**Clarke** : After I dropped out of college, it was as if this huge weight had disappeared from my shoulders. I was still 18, and I’d been feeling trapped in my own life, suffocated by parents and expectations. Now I can focus on music, and I can rehearse pretty much whenever I want.

**Raven** : Yeah, I’m still going strong. [ _ laughs _ ] I had to transfer to Columbia to balance band, work and college life, but I graduate next year, and I work a part time job that feels more like full time. I’m a great multitasker. Monty is also still at college, but for his parents more than himself.

**Bellamy** : College was never really an option for me. We didn’t have the money, I didn’t have the time. Maybe when we’re famous enough I’ll quit the band and go study somewhere, learn to be a teacher. [ _ laughs _ ] But I work full time to support me and Octavia outside of the band – it puts food on the table. I rehearse with the band when and where I can. Sunday evenings are really our saving grace.

**Jasper** : Music has always been my main passion. I did a stint at college to appease the folks but it didn’t end well. Let’s say I’m not welcome back. I still do some DJing around band time, because it was really my first love.

**What would you be doing right now if not for the band?**

**Raven** : Studying, probably doing some kind of engineering internship.

**Clarke** : It’s not something I like to think about.

**Bellamy** : Neither. But hopefully still doing music.

**Octavia** : Probably wasting my life away. And school.

**Jasper** : DJing. Eating more. Pretending to work out.

**Any last words?**

**Jasper** : Buy our debut album “The 100” right now so I can eat tonight.

**Clarke** : We’ll never stop being thankful for the unfathomable support we’ve received. We wouldn’t be here right now without our incredible fans.

**Bellamy** : I’m gonna have to say it aren’t I? Slay your demons.

 

—

 

**Bellamy Blake** _ @mrbellamyblake _

Why do I bother buying sweaters for myself when they all get stolen?

**06/03/2010**

**138 Retweets | 598 Likes**

**Raven Reyes** _ @thatsnotraven _

Subtweeting now, are we?

**Jaspurrrr** _ @therealjasperj _

                JUST TEXT HER BRO

**Monty Green** _ @montygreen _

                Did I miss something?

**Clarke Griffin** _ @clarkegr _

                Sorry. 

 

—

 

####  **Acoustic Romance: ARK’s Latest EP Confirmation of Bandmates Relationship?**

**July 15th 2010**

It’s been nearly a year since East Coasters ARK released their hit debut album “The 100”. After building up a fanbase through word of mouth, furiously booking gigs wherever they could, and an unmanaged Facebook and MySpace page, the album was swiped off the shelves. Critically, it was praised. 

_ “The 100 shows that they have the potential--now they've just got to live up to it and create the strong albums the fans know they can make.”  _ **_NME_ ** _. _

_ “ARK hit the scene just over a year ago, and already have the strength and tenacity to become the new darlings of punk. The 100 is exactly what a punk album should be: uncompromising, powerful, angry, and inspired.”  _ **_HM Magazine_ ** _. _

_ “The 100 astonishes from start to finish.”  _ **_Alternative Press_ ** _. _

They’re just tying up a brief US headline tour, with a select European ones just having been announced. Next year, they’re supporting  Triku  for a brief stint along the East and South coast. Now, following up on their fresh success, the band have knocked out an EP of acoustic songs from their debut, and some previously unreleased tracks. The tracklist for “Grounders” is as follows:

***new tracks in bold.**

  * From the Ashes (acoustic)
  * ****Responsibility****
  * **Looking to You**
  * What Defines Us (acoustic)
  * Toxic (Britney Spears cover)



There’s something about the low, breathy tone of Griffin and Blake’s voices as they sing the songs acoustically that makes the listener view them in a different way. Their voices have always meshed smoothly together, but this is  _ special _ ; this is romantic, you can  _ hear  _ the chemistry. The two vocalists are incredibly private compared to their bandmates who are all too active on their social media platforms and blog sites, so a hidden romance between the pair is not impossible. Neither band members have been tied to partners in recent, despite Blake’s growing reputation as somewhat of a ladykiller. 

As Blake sings “I know the challenges / I know what we’re facing / I’m looking to you, princess” in a tone so much softer than anything else we’ve seen from the vocalist and guitarist before, you can’t help but feel like his words are meant only for fellow vocalist to hear. It’s intimate, and the agonisingly slow rendition of  Britney Spears hit single “Toxic” does anything but subdue the sensual atmosphere between them. The release of this EP seems unnecessary, however grateful fans are for it. Of course it’s a hit, but what spurred the band to release a new EP so close to the release of their debut album? And what do you think; are Blake and Griffin together? Is the EP a cover for their new relationship? Write to us!

 

—

 

####  ****Hi guys, Jasper here.

Promoting is tough shit. Tour is tougher shit. Dealing with six assholes is the toughest. Myself included, of course. We’re pleased as cheese that the new EP has gone down a storm, even if it’s not as funky as I would’ve liked it to be. Write to us if, you too, believe I should be given more creative control. Thanks. Update on everyone also, I guess: Monty has a new guitar strap he’s not stopped raving about. It’s red and black and kinda lame. Raven has decided to learn how to cook (that’s how shit the food is on tour) and I’ll have to keep you updated on that. Not been poisoned as of yet. Octavia is a little punk. That’s all. 

Oh, and whoever thinks that Bellamy and Clarke can actually stand to be around each other for longer than an hour without arguing and debating, let alone bump nasties, is smoking something strong. Which is saying something coming from me. (That’s not incriminating I swear don’t look into it I like not being in jail.)

JJ xo

**08/27/2010**

**5.8k Likes | 461 Comments | 399 Shares**

**More on:** _ https.//arkmusic.com _

 

—

 

**Bellamy Blake** _ @mrbellamyblake _

Anyone got a floor me and Octavia can crash on for a bit? Our landlord is being a colossal asshole.

**09/06/2010**

**72 Retweets | 335 Likes**

**Clarke Griffin** _ @clarkegr _

Uh, hi? You should’ve just texted me, you can stay @ mine.

**Bellamy Blake** _ @mrbellamyblake _

                Didn’t want to put you out of your way, I know you’re dealing with shit rn.

**Clarke Griffin** _ @clarkegr _

__  This is more important. I’ll be outside your apt block in 20.

 

—

 

####  **ARK Members Move in Together?**

**17/10/2010**

Spinning the rumour mill faster, Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin have allegedly moved in together. After an interaction of  Twitter where Griffin invited Blake and his sister, also in ARK, to move into her flat, the pair have been spotted numerous times at Griffin’s Manhattan apartment looking cosy. The two have been spotted together here alongside Octavia Blake since September. In one scene the pair act domestic as they carry bags of groceries together, chatting and smiling. Another picture shows them wrapped up for the weather, with Blake appearing to be warming up Griffin’s hands on the sidewalk outside the apartment. The band itself have been on a little break after returning from their North American tour in August. So, are the two just good friends, or a little more than that? Comment down below!

 

—

 

**Clarke Griffin** _ @clarkegr _

All I want for Christmas is…

**12/23/2010**

**87 Retweets | 473 Likes**

**Octavia** _ @octaviablake93 _

Jasper to replace my pedals he broke.

**Jaspurrrr** _@therealjasperj_

_  @octaviablake86 _ u can’t prove I broke them 

**Raven Reyes** _ @thatsnotraven _

                You to come visit me more!!!! College is hard!!!!!!

**Bellamy Blake** _ @mrbellamyblake _

                My sweaters back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many quotes from Clarke's solo interview were taken from an interview with Lynn Gunn from Pvris!!:))

**Author's Note:**

> follow my writing twitter [cvbeswaters](https://twitter.com/cvbeswaters) or on tumblr at [stacygwehn](https://stacygwehn.tumblr.com)


End file.
